Dirty Laundry
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "I don't care about what you did, only care about what we do. Dirty laundry looks good on you."


Unbeta'd

Inspired by All Time Low - Dirty Laundry

* * *

Her hair is piled up on her head a tatty t-shirt is hanging off of one shoulder but he thinks she looks beautiful.

She's biting her lip and tapping a pencil against her nose as she's looking over the notes laying out on her bed. They can't hang out at Archie's, well they can but it's a bit awkward at times you know because of the kissing. Well that's what Jughead thinks anyways. At least when they're over at Betty's it's just the two of them.

He's brought out of his musings when he hears her groan and flop down against her bed, throwing a hand over her eyes. He chuckles to himself as she mumbles away to herself.

She does this a lot. Well more so recently. He's discovered that when she can't figure something out, something that she's been trying to figure out for a while she'll lie back on her bed and pretend that it isn't even there.

He reaches over and picks up the offending notes. He licks his lips as he looks them over. Casting his eyes over to the blonde he sighs, "How about a break?"

"But we're so close-" She says pushing herself up and resting on her fore arms.

"And you're running dry." He raises an eyebrow in challenge, "Come on."

He stands up from her bed and reaches to grab his jacket from the back of the chair. He's standing by her door by the time she actually starts to move from her bed.

She raises an eyebrow at the beanie headed boy and smiles as she shrugs into one of his flannel shirts. She stole it from him a couple of weeks ago. He doesn't have to say it but she knows that he likes seeing her in his clothes. She likes it too.

They make their way out of the house and it's not until they're walking down the steps to the sidewalk that they hold hands. She laces their fingers together and leans into his side.

"You should probably wash that you know." Jug says

"But then it'd lose your smell." She says glancing up at him, "I like it. Plus I don't wear it that often."

He hums in agreement as they make their way across the road and head towards Pops.

They settle into a booth sitting opposite each other after placing their order. Betty fiddles with the straw in her milkshake watching Jughead drink half of his. They start talking about what they've found so far and how close they are to a break when their food comes over to them making them pause their conversation.

Betty watches as Jughead bites into his burger before shaking her head and taking some fries from Jughead. He raises an eyebrow in challenge just as she brings them up to her mouth taking a bite.

"You have your own you know." He says wiping his mouth.

"Oh I know, but yours taste better." She cocks an eyebrow and smirks at him before picking up her burger and taking a bite, "I'd rather yours than mine."

"Uhuh." He replies watching her.

They settle into a comfortable silence then both eating away at their food. It's no surprise when Jughead finishes his food before Betty and orders another shake.

Betty watches the way he leans back against the booth his muscles flexing under his shirt. Her eyes dance across his body until they come up to his face and find that he's smirking at her.

"Like what you see?" He asks

"You know I do." She replies licking her lips.

They stay at Pops a while longer just so that Jug can finish his drink before they make their way back to Betty's.

When they get back to the Cooper residence the house is empty still. Her parents still working away on the paper or out somewhere. Betty wasn't listening when her mom said where they were going this morning. She was more pre-occupied with the fact that Jughead was hiding in her closet. It's not that her mom doesn't like Jughead- she thinks he's better than Archie, it's the fact that Betty Cooper had a boy in her room that had snuck in via the ladder that was placed by her window.

They make their way upstairs and into Betty's room once again. Both toeing off their shoes and shrugging out of jackets and shirts. Betty moves all of the paper off of the bed. She doesn't want to think about any more tonight. Not whilst Jughead is in her room and looking all sorts of tempting.

He watches as she moves the paper before she turns towards him, raises an eyebrow and sits on her bed. She beckons him over with her finger and smiles softly when he shuffles over. He stands between her parted legs and leans down to capture her lips in a kiss.

She swipes her tongue across his bottom lip and the kiss deepens. She moves back on her bed neither of them breaking the kiss. Jughead is leaning over Betty when he breaks away from the kiss his lips trailing down her neck. He comes to a stop and tries to pull his shirt off of her.

She laughs and sits up slipping her arms out of the offending clothing that was bothering him. She kisses him softly and bites her lip.

"You know, I have more." Jughead nods towards the shirt, "And I kinda want that one back."

"Well, if we're gonna swap shirts then I'm all up for it." She whispers in his ear before flipping their positions so that she's hovering over him.

"I don't care about what you did, only care about what we do. Dirty laundry looks good on you."


End file.
